


Has anyone ever told you...?

by AusKitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty
Summary: Cuddling on the couch with her favourite Avengers, Yana notices some quirky similarities to the actors in her favourite movies and TV shows... and she cant help but mention it to them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with CLINT because my idea came while watching a great Jeremy Renner film :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT!!! I just realized Renner's pants in the film clip for 'Trouble' are not in fact leather... omg I am so red faced right now.

Movie night with your favourite man was always special, not just because he let you pick the films, but because it meant you had one on one time with him without all the other Avengers. Getting Clint to sit still long enough to watch a full movie was sometimes a challenge, but since you had installed a hammock for two in your apartment he had been more than happy to curl up and spoon with you while you watched your favourites. Tonight you had both settled in to watch a new movie called 'Wind River' starring Jeremy Renner.

"Clint," you mused playing with his fingers, tracing the calluses on the tips of his fingers where he drew his bowstring "Has anyone ever told you you look a bit like Jeremy Renner?" Clint sprang up from his position behind you and grabbed for the remote before tipping you both out of the hammock. hitting your head on the floor you called to FRIDAY to pause the movie while your head cleared. "What the hell was that about bird-brain? I was giving you a compliment!"

Rolling your neck gently you mentally checked for any injuries and was glad to notice a lack of pain from anywhere beside your head. You stifled a laugh as Clint examined the face of the man on the screen. "Yana, he's so OLD! How can you even think I look like him; all that scruff on his face and look at his arms, they're so skinny! Nothing like my beautifully sculpted biceps at all!"

You snort and start to giggle as Clint lists off a half dozen other minor differences, ending with a plaintive cry of "He's so OLD!"

Smiling at Clint you crawl over to him and kiss his forehead. "You have the same colour eyes, very kissable lips, that chiseled jaw..." you kissed his cheeks and lips softly before wrapping your arms around his neck and dragging him closer to you. "when you came home from your last mission you had a weeks worth of scruff and it was hot babe, I loved the way it felt against my skin when you kissed me." You lean back letting Clint get the hint and he covers your body with his, listening intently to your every word. 

"Your ass, abs and arms are totally hotter than Renner's... remind me to get you a pair of pants like the ones he wears in the music clip for P!nk's song 'Trouble'..." 

Clint kisses you deeply and with a fire you haven't felt in a while, perhaps you should compare him to Jeremy Renner more often.


	2. Natasha and the eight legged nopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next comes Nat, because I actually like the complexity of her character in the MCU and I would really REALLY like to cuddle under a blanket with her and watch a jump scare movie.
> 
> Please note I havent watched 'Eight Legged Freaks' because I have a natural dislike of spiders. I don't mind the little ones, but big ones give me the willies.

Why did she have to pick this movie? Why couldn't she pick something that had killer clowns or zombies in it? Natasha Romanov was being a pain in the butt and you knew it, why else would she pick a movie with SPIDERS in it? And not just any old spiders, giant mutated spiders with a thirst for blood. 'Eight Legged Freaks' was not a film you would happily watch, but if your girlfriend was there to protect you from the freakish scuttling beasties, who were you to complain... loudly.

Around half way into the film you noticed something about the character Ashley Parker. Perhaps it was the way she walked, or the flip of her hair, but it made you sit up and pay closer attention to the actress. Nat noticed the change in your body language and tried to drag you back under the cozy blanket, but you were too busy looking up the IMDB page of Scarlett Johansson. Giggling you lean back into Nat's arms and tilt the screen of your StarkPhone towards her. "Babe, ever wondered if you could get into a movie premiere by saying you are Scarlett? The resemblance is uncanny if you ignore the hair colour." 

Nat studies the picture on the profile page and smiles. "Sweetheart, I don't have to pretend to be someone else to get invites to premieres, I just turn up and they let me in." looking into your girlfriends eyes you sneak a chaste kiss and snuggle back to watch the rest of the atrocious film with her. As the end credits begin to roll you sigh and play with Nat's delicate but deadly fingers, taking each one and kissing the tip softly before asking the question that had been on your mind for the last ten minutes. 

"Nat, will you dress me up really pretty and take me to Scarlett's next movie premiere?"


	3. Shut Up Tony!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs to shut the hell up... You love this movie and Bruce hasn't seen it yet, but your overly loud housemate is determined to make a mountain out of a molehill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Now You See Me' brought back my love of magic and trickery... Mark Ruffalo is so good in it.

"Here it comes, here it comes... WHAM! there it is!" Tony is chattering animatedly over the movie as was his normal behavior. It was really starting to get on your nerves, after all, it was Friday night and for you and Bruce it was Date Night. You had cleared it with all the Avengers that you would have the use of the media room for the evening so that you could show Bruce your all time favourite film, 'Now You See Me'. Bruce noticed your agitation and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you in closer to curl against his side. Kissing your temple he began to softly stroke your upper arm until you relaxed into him sighing. 

Tony was talking again and it took you a few moments to realize he was asking you a question. "What was that Tony? I was trying to tune your incessant prattle out so I could enjoy my DATE with my BOYFRIEND over here." Bruce smiled at you, his eyes twinkling at the emphasis of the word Boyfriend. He confessed to you recently that it amazed him that you could possibly love him anywhere near as much as he loved you. You told him it was because there was nobody in the world quite like him, even if he didn't occasionally turn into a giant green rage monster, he was still unique and nobody could compare to him.

"I said, how many times have you watched this movie, and did you ever notice the resemblance?" Tony was watching the movie with wide open eyes, as if he hadn't seen it before. 

"Well I watch it at least once every other month, sometimes more if I'm having a bad day and need to take my mind off things, or if Bruce is off being your Science Bro. What resemblance are you talking about?" You twist in your seat to peer over your shoulder at Tony as he instructs FRIDAY to rewind the film to the last close up of FBI Agent Dylan Rhodes and pause the film there. Walking over to the loveseat where You and Bruce were cuddling he looked from Bruce to the screen and back again.

"Same eye colour, that fluffy curly hair is the same, although Brucie-Bear's is a little more on the grey side, that smile and chiseled jaw..." Tony grinned and looked you in the eye "Don't tell me you don't see it Yana?" 

You stared at the screen before turning to examine your boyfriend more closely "Similar height and build too, but you gotta give him this much Tony, Bruce has a way better butt than Mark Ruffalo." You smile and kiss Bruce softly on the lips before adding "and Mark Ruffalo can't save the world like my boyfriend and his friends can, so I think Bruce wins the Awesome Boyfriend category."


	4. Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly different take on the general idea of the story... this time comparing different actors who each played Spiderman... of course the Peter Parker in question is the newest incarnation as played by Tom Holland.

Wanda had the day off and was chilling with you at the Avengers Compound while the others were off on a mission; like usual your conversation had turned to boys and movies and who would play whom in an Avengers live action film. You were adamant that your character would be played by some unknown actress as a favour for one of the Executive Producers or someone of similar status within the movie making community. Wanda believed that she would be played by a B-List celebrity of negligible fame and notoriety. Quite possibly an actress from Eastern Europe or an American with a knack for accents, not that anyone really knew much about her accent. It had taken you several hours to agree on who would play the other Avengers when Peter walked in, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind, nuzzling into your neck in greeting.

“I’m telling you Wanda, they would have to cast someone like Tobey Maguire, he has the acting chops even though it would be a small part, after all Peter is relatively new and the world doesn’t know his real identity.” You huffed and turned your head to press a quick kiss to Peter’s confused forehead as your argument continued.

“Andrew Garfield would be a much better selection, he is closer in physicality and has a more saleable name and image. Maguire is too old, he has a Dad Bod and everyone knows The Spiderman is slim and svelte. Garfield has the looks and the reputation, Maguire is not the option we want.” Wanda’s eyes flashed with a tinge of red as she asserted her choice, her eyes darting from you to Peter and back again. “FRIDAY, please show us a side by side comparison of Tobey Maguire and Andrew Garfield, full body shots as well as their cover shots and film work histories. Yana, we shall let Peter decide which of the two would play him in a movie about The Avengers!”

Shrinking back away from both of you, Peter could only squeak out a tiny objection before fleeing for the Lab and the relative safety of Tony in mid work binge. “But neither of them look like me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needing your valuable input Dear Readers...
> 
> I need ideas on your favourite non-Avengers Universe movies/ tv shows that the following Actors have been in so I can watch them and work them into my stories:  
> Chris Evans, Robert Downey Jr, Clark Gregg, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, Don Cheadle, Chadwick Boseman, Elizabeth Olsen, and Paul Rudd.


	5. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is made aware of Vision's resemblance to Paul Bettany, or rather the charracter Geoffrey Chaucer in A Knight's Tale.

Wanda had invited you to movie night with The Avengers; a rare treat as you usually had work or the rest of the team were off on missions, but this particular Friday night it happened to be that all of you were free. Tony had magnanimously decided it should be your choice as you were the guest and Wanda cheerfully accepted your selection. A Knight’s Tale seemed to be an easy winner with plenty of action for the boys and Nat, Romance for you and Wanda and a soundtrack that had you all tapping your toes in time to the beat. Snuggled in to Wanda’s side your favourite scene began as Vision passed by with the popcorn you stuttered. You adored your girlfriend and loved to tease her about her interest in Vision when a thought struck you completely by surprise. “FRIDAY, be a peach and pause the movie for a moment will you?” You choked on a laugh as everyone turned to you with looks of confusion on their faces.

“Yana, if you don’t want to watch this one, you can always pick a different movie” said Steve from his place on the love seat next to Bucky.

“It’s not that Cap, it’s just I saw something and I want to make sure I’m right before I say anything more.” A nervous chuckle escaped your throat as you tried to hide your mirth. “Fri, could you go back to the first appearance of Chaucer and pause when there is a clear shot of his back side; and Vis, can you stand facing the television just for a moment?” 

“Certainly Miss Yana, although I do not see the relevance to my location in regards to watching the rest of the movie.” Vis walked over to the jumbo sized flat screen and waited patiently as the film rewound and paused where Yana had indicated. A whisper in Wanda’s ear made her giggle and nudge Yana in the side as the young woman blushed furiously.

“OK Vis, now repeat after me; ‘To trudge: the slow, weary, depressing yet determined walk of a man who has nothing left in life except the impulse to simply soldier on.’” Both Yana and Wanda giggled again as Vision repeated the lines, inflecting and pausing at the same places that the actor Paul Bettany did in the film.

“Fri, you can start the movie again; Vis you can get comfy too. Wanda gets my point now.” Wrapping your arms back around your still giggling girlfriend and cuddling her you felt at peace. Wanda knew you loved her and supported her and her interest in Vision and was happily aware that you held no animosity towards the android despite your teasing. 

“Miss Yana, if I may inquire; why did you want me to stand by the television and recite lines from the film we are currently watching?” Vision asked softly so as not to disturb the other Avengers now happily munching on popcorn and watching the film. 

“Vis, I was simply making Wanda aware of certain attributes that you share with the actor Paul Bettany, or rather the character he plays Geoffrey Chaucer. Wanda agrees that while Paul has a very nice derriere, yours is far finer.” Yana whispered back to the android, letting him absorb the compliment.


	6. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night with Steve and Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen the 'Before We Go' I would totally recommend it. I'm not one for romance/lovey dovey movies, but I thoroughly enjoyed this one.

Bucky stared at the screen as you settled yourself between the Winter Soldier and his best friend Captain America. The boys had allowed you to choose the movie and since you were in a bit of a sappy mood you chose Chris Evans’ directorial debut film ‘Before We Go’. While not strictly speaking a romance, it most certainly wasn’t your usual choice of film as you loved sci-fi and high fantasy far more, but neither soldier cared as long as they got to spend time with you. 

Your friendship with Bucky had blossomed early and his acceptance of you as his best friend’s girl made your heart soar. Steve never minded if Bucky spent time with the two of you, as long as you still spent quality time with him between missions. Movie night had quickly become your favourite night of the week as you snuggled down between your two favourite men as you caught them up to the 21st century in cinema.   
Plucking some popcorn from the bowl in your lap and slowly chewing it thoughtfully as the first few minutes of the film identified the key characters Bucky looked like he had something on his mind. Linking your fingers through Steve’s you squeezed and kissed his knuckles before being absorbed into the film. “Hey Yana, you ever seen the photos of Skinny Steve?” Bucky asked, voice pitched quietly so as to make minimal interruption to the movie. 

“Mmhmm, at the Smithsonian Exhibition… I thought he was cute then too.” You reply, smiling up at your boyfriend before looking back to the flat screen tv on the wall. 

“This Nick Vaughn guy, he’s what I pictured Steve would be like when he grew up. Ya know, if he weren’t all sickly and small. He’s definitely a gentleman like Stevie is; helping the girl without really asking questions, not expecting any kind of compensation. Totally what he would have done in the same circumstances.” You couldn’t help but agree with Bucky on that one, Steve would always help those in need, it was just one of the many things that you found so attractive about him. 

Almost an hour later you hear a frustrated grunt from Bucky as Nick kisses Brooke tenderly in the hotel room, sharing the first kiss in the movie thus far. “Maybe not” Bucky mutters under his breath, “Stevie would never have kissed a married woman.” 

You snort and stifle a laugh at Bucky’s consternation. “I think Steve would kiss a married woman every day of the week if he could.” You grin at the boys as they stare at you like you have two heads. “He’d just have to marry her first!”


End file.
